Double Battle
by JL-NaruSasu-JL
Summary: Naruto was fighting Sasuke at the VOTE when he suddenly hears a voice and disappears. When he awakens he is in the pokecenter, and someone named Green and his grandfather, Prof. Oak, had found him in the forest. He finds out he's nine again? And in another universe? On top of that he also has some egg. What will happen to Green and Naruto when they leave for their Pokémon journey?
1. Pokémon?

_Hello everyone!_

_This is my second story (although I haven't finished the other) and I'm really excited about it._

**Summary :**_ Naruto was fighting Sasuke at the VOTE when he suddenly hears a voice and disappears. When he awakens he is in the hospital, or pokecenter, and someone named Green and his grandfather, Prof. Oak, had found him in the forest. He finds out he's .. What? Nine again? And in another universe? On top of that he also has some egg, which Kurama says has some of his Chakra. When he leaves the PokeCenter he goes to live with Green and his sister, who live next to Prof. Oak's lab. Green and Naruto become best friends, but what will happen when they leave together for their Pokémon journey when they're twelve?_

**Pairings: **_Green X Naruto, maybe side pairings. (I don't think so tough, they will be travelling with the TWO of them so others would just be one moment and BAM! I'll never see you again.)_

**Warnings: **_Yaoi, maybe a little tiny bit of Red bashing, and language_

**Disclaimer : **_I don't own Naruto or Pokémon, if I did there would be so much friggen yaoi and X-overs._

_Everyting I've put up here will only be in the first chapter. (I would be too lazy to do it every time.)_

_I hope you enjoy reading it!_

_Tsuki no Hana : I don't really think it will be following anything, because Naruto is there it changes the whole world there. And because it's about Green/Gary and not Ash or Red. There will be some things from the anime, manga and game but it doesn't follow it._

_Well let's go then._

**Chapter One : Pokémon?**

_Naru – POV_

I stood there on the Shodaime hokage's statue, staring at Sasuke who was looking at me with hate, disgust and maybe.. maybe a little bit of …guilt? He rapidly formed some handseals and the sound of a thousand birds chirping sounded trough the air, 'Chidori'. I, as quick as possible, created a bunshin and started making a Rasengan and jumped at him, who jumped at me.

"**NARUTOOOO!"**

"**SASUKEEEEE!"**

Red neared blue, they were close, as they moved the raven looked at me with guilt in his eyes. Did he not want to do this? But it was already too late anyway.

"RASENGAN/CHIDORI!" we screamed at each other and the attacks clashed I could just feel his Chidori piercing my chest, near my heart I clenched my teeth. It hurt. A purple ball of energy formed around us because of the strong attacks clashing.

Suddenly I heard a voice talking to me. "Naruto I'm sorry if you didn't want it to be like this-" –sigh- "It had to be done. Gomen ne Naruto, I'll definitely see you again , some others want to meet you too." It was a pretty voice but it was too low to be a girl's… "WAIT.. What do you mean, who are you!?" A white flash,I screamed, and it all became black.

_Sasuke - POV_ (before the attack clashed)

I don't want to do this. I don't hate you, Naruto.. Don't leave me all alone. Don't die.. Gomen.. But I have to do this, have to walk this path that has been formed for me long ago. I'll miss you. I started forming handseals and prepared the Chidori, I saw him looking at me and then starting his Rasengan with a bunshin just like I expected him to. I'm really sorry Naruto.

"**NARUTOOOO!" **I screamed out his name for the last time feeling how his name rolled of my tongue.

"**SASUKEEEEE!" **He screamed out my name too.. I could feel tears creeping into my eyes but I forced them away.

"CHIDORI/RASENGAN!" We clashed a mass of blue and red energy quickly forming a ball of purple massive chakra. I felt my hand going through his chest and I winced I actually let out a tear this time, which is rare, it must have really hurt him..

"I'm sorry." I whispered but I don't think he heard me. Suddenly there was a big white flash and I heard Naruto letting out a blood curling scream. And then… He was gone. Everything was gone. No purple chakra no Naruto no nothing..

"Naruto…" I cried out quietly. Nothing no answer. Where is he? I can't believe he suddenly left. He can't just leave me here right? RIGHT!? Tears were streaming down my face, I could feel them but made no move to wipe them away.

"Naruto… I-I .. just…don't le-leave me alone." I whispered before I felt myself fall to the ground and everything went black.

_Green-POV (9 yrs old)_

"Gramps! I'm going out for a walk." I was excited I was going to look into the woods to see all the Pokémon, though I really hope none of them will attack me… BUT if that happens I'll still have my awesome Eevee Haru(1) to help me.

"Alright Green, but be careful." He told me before I left.

"Of course gramps, let's go Haru!" I giggled when Haru licked my cheek, and we ran outside.

When we got to the forest I saw pokémon that looked really scary but they didn't attack, though there were also really cool pokémon. It seemed like they were looking for something.. or someone?

I wanted to know what it was so I got deeper and deeper into the forest, when I heard a really loud scream, by the sound of it the person that screamed was in much pain. So I ran in the direction of the scream with Haru behind me.

What I saw there shocked me, gramps told me about legendary pokémon but I never saw one myself. But now, so many of them I recognized some of them from books but not all I recognized the Suicune, Celebi, Mew, Latias, Jirachi and many others I didn't recognize, but the most nerving of them all in one place was Arceus, the god of pokémon, they all crowded around something or someone but I couldn't see.

I stepped on a twig and it cracked. Every pokemon's eyes were on me, and suddenly the Pokémon named mew shouted out its name in a high pitched tone "Mew!" I looked at it, it giggled and when I looked around again all legendary pokemon were gone. Now I could see what they were standing around, it was a small boy around my age maybe younger. I got closer and then I saw him.

He had really pretty golden hair, and a tan skin and weird whisker like marks on his face, but what shocked me was the rest, he was covered in blood his clothes were tattered and torn and there was a big hole in his chest. Also he was holding a weird pokémon egg, I never saw it before.

I quickly decided to take him to gramps, he could help. I tried to pick up the boy and found out he was pretty thin and light. I ran back to gramps lab where he was probably working. "GRAMPS!..-huff-..Grampss!" I yelled when I got in, I was panting from running so fast.

Gramps came pretty quick running around the corner, his eyes widened when he saw me. "What happened Green?" he asked. "I'll tell you but first we need to help him!" I said with determination in my eyes. "Alright, we'll bring him to the PokeCenter, let me carry him for you, okay?" he asked kindly. "No." I don't want to let him go, I felt some sort of connection with him. "Ah?" Gramps made a questioning sound.

"I can carry him." I told him. "Ah, well let's go to the PokeCenter quickly then." "Alright!" we ran to the PokeCenter together, when we came there all kind of people started asking questions.

"What happened to him?"

"You think he was attacked?" Thank you for declaring that Captain Obvious. –sigh-

"Is he okay?"

When finally nurse Joy came up to us and took him from me. I kinda don't want to let go, but I have to right?

"We'll take good care of him, right Chansey?" "Chansseyy!" her Chansey beamed. She took him to one of the rooms.

"Now care to tell me what happened Green?" Gramps, I almost forgot he was even there. "Well it's kind of a long story." I chuckled a bit. "Well if you tell me I would know what happened and maybe we can help him, okay?" uh-uh fair enough. So I told him the whole story, of the legendary pokemon how I found him. He looked shocked, but I would too if I heard a story like that. "Now now Green don't need to make up a story." I stood up and yelled. "IT'S REAL!" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, it was embarrassing, I blushed and quickly sat down again. "Well alright Green I believe you."

We sat there and waited for hours or not, I think it certainly felt like that tough. When we suddenly heard a 'PING' and the red light turned green. "You can come in now, he should be awake any moment." Nurse Joy told us. I quickly ran inside, I wanted to see him when he woke up.

When I came in all the blood was gone and he looked even prettier than before, I saw the weird egg next to him on the bed. I hovered over him when his eyes twitched, I was excited I want to know how his eyes look, his voice sounds, for some reason I really want to know him. His eyes opened and I found myself drowning into the most pretty bright blue eyes I have ever seen before in my life. I smiled at him. "Who.. are. .you..?" His voice sounded like that of an angel. Sooo cute.

Naru-POV

I opened my eyes to see myself staring into emerald colored eyes. He smiled at me. .."Who… are..you..? I forced out. I was tired. "I am Green Oak. Who are you?" he smiled at me again. It was a pretty smile. "Naruto, Uzumaki…Naruto twelve year old and future hokage!" pretty much screaming toward the end. "WHAT!?" The boy suddenly screamed.

"You look no older than eight, at most!"… I looked down at myself and saw that I was much smaller than before. My eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?" Fuck it. They all stared at me.."And excuuusee me that I'm small for my age but this is my length when I'm nine." I said, offended that he saw me as no older than eight.

"Uhmm.. well where are you from?" Green asked me. "Konoha." .. They all stared at me reallyyy weirdly. "Konoha? What's that?" Eeehhhhh!? They don't know of Konoha? "Uhmm.. It's in Fire Country.. You know like Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves?"

"**Kit.. I don't think that we are in the Fire Country anymore." **'Kyuubi?... What.. WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!?' **"I think someone pulled us out of the attack and we ended up here." **'So you don't know? It's not your doing?' **"I really honestly have no idea what is going on here, tough I know part of my chakra ended up in that egg there. Don't know why tough." **'Egg? Oh that thing.' I said to him, looking at the unusually big egg.You see Kyuubi and I were on pretty good terms, he's like a big furry brother! Yeah.

"I don't know of any Konoha? Do you have any idea how you ended up here?" The old man asked me, but I really don't know. "Ano.. Em.. no actually I don't know myself at all, you know I was just fighting this guy and we attacked each other and like there was a flash and we blew up and I was here." …. I have a feeling I didn't really explain it very good.

"What do you mean we 'attacked' each other?" It was now the pink haired woman, a nurse I think, that asked this question. "I made a Rasengan like the Fourth's technique, and Sasuke-Teme used his stupid Chidori, stupid Kakashi only teaching him cool jutsu. Asshole, thing going right through my chest. Ah I can still see it… Bastard." He pretty much talked to himself there while he was staring at the hole in his chest, it was healing well, thanks to Kyuubi.

"You mean to tell me that another human did this to you!?" the old man again. "Ahh.. wel yes he was my best friend but he may have 'changed' a bit. Yeah…" It was quiet for a while. "You mean to tell me that your 'friend' just shoved his arm trough your chest!?" The nurse schreeched a bit. She looks nice but she panics a bit too… fast.

"Well, yeah pretty much. Luckily.. I'm not dead, it's something. When I see him again I am so gonna rub it in his stupid face, I wonder if he will keep his hair styled that way hehe it looks like a ducks ass Ehehehe." I just cracked up there thinking about his hair.

I swear I could see the others sweatdrop, tsss I am just laughing a bit is that forbidden here or something. I wonder where I am though. Maybe it's another ninja village! That would be awesome. "Umm… Excuse me but is this a shinobi village or do only civilians live here? And where exactly am I?" I asked them. After I said the word shinobi they looked at me weirdly.. again, is there something on my face or what?

"Shinobi village? … You are in Pallet Town. And before I forget I have yet to introduce myself. I am Professor Samuel Oak. I am a Pokémon researcher." God they don't even know about ninja villages? And what the hell is a Pokémon? Like What?

"Uhm.. Konoha is a shinobi village, they train kids from age 7 to 12 then put them on 3 man squads with a sensei and go on missions, like .. uhm assassinations or cleaning, spying, that stuff. And what.. is a Pokémon?" Oh.. I probably said something weird cause they look a bit shocked.

"A Pokémon is a creature that with nature's energy, which is called arua, forms attacks. They can be used for battle, breeding, competitions or just as a friend. And there are als-.." The old man.. Oak was interrupted by the nurse. "WHAT.. THEY SEND LITTLE KIDS LIKE YOU ON DANGEROUS 'MISSIONS' LIKE THAT!" She looked really shocked.

"Yeah it's normal right so it shouldn't really matter that much. But you can choose if you want to be a shinobi or not personally I did it because I want to be the best ninja ever and surpass the fourth hokage and become hokage myself! Dattebayo!" now it was the kid.. Uhm Green, right? that spoke. "Whats a hokage?" He had big eyes. Pretty cute huh.

WAIT WHAT! they don't know anything and I don't even know Pallet Town, doesn't sound like Fire Country at all! What if… That thing that spoke to me in the Valley of the End put me in another dimension. Yeah that sounds pretty weird but I don't have any other options right now. Like I know anything about here and they don't know anything about where I come from..

'What do you think Kyuubi?' "**Kit I said you could call me Kurama. And I think that is actually what happened. Those people don't have any chakra at all. Tough that weird little creature there.. a Pokémon or something has something close to chakra, only weaker, plus my chakra ofcourse." '**Alright then. I'll just speak to them about it. But what about my age and body?' **"I think the dimension travel reduced your age to.. seven I think." **When he said that I looked down again and I was offended I completely looked how I was when I was nine.

"Now I'll just have to explain all this. I want you guys to understand that I'm probably not from your dimension. The hokage is.. the leader of the village, he makes sure that the village is safe and ranks the missions we get like.. D-rank missions for genin, C-rank missions for genin and chuunin, B-rank missions for chuunin and jounin, A-rank missions for jounin … I don't exactly know what these missions are tough… And lastly S-rank missions extremely dangerous mostly assigned to jounin squads or ANBU they consist of assassinating the missing nin in the Bingo Book. And for your information missing nin are traitors to their village and they can be ranked just like missions according to how powerful they are and if they are a threat they can be assassinated." Deeeep breath Naruto.. Wow that was a lot of talking. I didn't even ramble on about the boring missions.. Which could possibly be expected from me. Ehehehe.

"So what rank are you..?" Asked Green. "I am a genin but I could have been chunin I don't know… Our chunin exam was interrupted by an invasion. Only Shikamaru became a chunin, that sneaky lazy bastard." I grumbled a bit thinking that Shikamaru did promote to chunin. I know he's smart but isn't that a little unfair? "So what missions have you been on?" Prof Oak asked it this time. "Umm I have been on lots of D-mission… Boringgg. And 1 C-mission but it turned out to be high B- rank or low A-rank." I told them.

"So have you ever.. you know.. killed someone?" .. Don't they kill the bad people here or something? "Yes.. I have." I said with a bit of disgust on my face. I'm not proud of it.. killing someone, taking them away from their family. But if they are bad people and kill others then I don't think it's too bad. "W-who was it?" The nurse stuttered a bit.

"I killed Gato and his army on my missions because he was threatening our client. Don't you kill the bad people here…?" I have a feeling they don't kill people around here…. "Of course we don't! We put them in prison." She was screeching again… Poor ears. "O-oh.. Alright then. Where I come from only the people who steal get in prison, although there are still pretty much people who do that." I said.

"I have a question. Could you maybe explain everything about the shinobi world? Then I will try to explain Pokémon as best as I can." Prof Oak asked me. It was okay. "Alright so-" I got interrupted by the nurse "I'm sorry but I have to leave now, I have to tend to the other patients." .. Okay. "That's fine Nurse Joy." So that's her name.. Joy.

"So as I was saying." I explained as much as I could about the shinobi, the country, the missions, bloodlines, jutsu, ranking, the Bingo Book and the Bijuus. Afterwards he told me all about this world, the Pokémon, where they could be used for, types, attacks, gyms and the Leagues, and afterwards Green showed me his Eevee ,Haru, it was really cute and foxy. But it was already late so I was pretty tired. I yawned.

"Naruto do you want to come home with us?" Ah yessss. "If you wouldn't mind, then I would be really happy to come with you." When Green piped in again. "Of course we wouldn't mind! Right Gramps?" Gramps?.. oh it's probably his grandfather or something. "Right, Green. But I think Naruto here still has to stay in the hospital. We could come again and pick him up tomorrow." Oh.. Too bad, but I'll go with them tomorrow so it doesn't really matter.

"Awww really? Nahh~ then I'll come back for you tomorrow Naruto!" He said excited about his new friend. "Yeah, that's fine." I said with a big grin. "We have to go now Naruto but my grandson and I will come back tomorrow." Said the professor. "Bye-bye Naruto!" Said Green while he waved bye at me. I waved back. "Byee."

After they were gone I quickly fell asleep, still being quite tired from my fight with Sasuke.

_Aaaaaanndddd That's It! The first chapter of my new story is doooneeee! Yay._

_Haru means _陽 _sun or_ 春_spring. And it reminded me of Haku, and he's cute3. _

_I have a few questions though. _

_**Should I have Green and Naruto fight double battles? **__Like when you have to fight two people at the same time, like the twins or lovers you sometimes meet in the games. They can still have six Pokémon each but in battle's only use three each, or it would be quite unfair with twelve Pokémon. Hehe. _

_**What Pokémon will be in the egg? **__It is going to be a legendary Pokémon but it won't be a Zorua I have seen that one too much. I was thinking more about a Celebi, Victini, Meloetta Lugia, Cresselia/Darkrai or something like that. But I'll let you guys choose, just pick your favorite legendary pokemon and voteee for it! _

_Oh aaandd! I will give Naruto a Eevee too, sometime I think before their journey. So :_

_**What should I evolve Green and Naruto's Eevee into? **__I personally really like Leafeon Umbreon and Espeon but I want to know what you guys think! _

_And FYI I will use the Indigo League trainers from generation II and IV which consists of: _

_Will/Itsuki a psychic type trainer,_

_Koga/Kyo a poison type trainer,_

_Bruno/Siba a fighting type trainer,_

_Karen/Karin a dark type trainer _

_Lance/Wataru a dragon type trainer (The champion)._

_Also if you have read my other story, it said I would put up a poll again for the pairings, I will but only when that other story is finished, I think it's going to be a bit too much if I had three stories at the same time._

_Well, till the next time! + Please Review! :P_

_Ja ne! -JL ___


	2. Living with Green Phantom Pokémon, Red?

_Hellloooo Everyone! I'm bored so I decided to write this! :3_

_God I'm such a loner right now, all my friends are away on vacation and won't come back for at least two weeks, but I'll just enjoy myself with my laptop, aka my best friend! Weeh~! _

_There is this game I've been playing for years Maplestory (Don't own it!) but it's starting to get a bit boring. Like all the new stuff are just friggen overkill, just like Sasuke! I'm sorry I love Sasuke but seriously, you give Naruto a fucking Rasengan, and Oiroke no jutsu. And woah there comes Sasuke with Mangekyou, fucking, sharingan, Chidori, BLAZE RELEASE(Like Fuck you. BUUURN!) Amaterasu and goddamn Susanoo. Oh.. I started rambling. Gomennnn~!_

_About Naruto's egg I decided I will hatch the egg or in the third chapter or the fourth so here are the results up till now! (You can still vote, please do!)_

_Moltress – I_

_Zapdos – I _

_Darkrai – II_

_Zekrom – II_

_Reshiram – I _

_Kyurem – I _

_Latios – I _

_Mew – I _

_Victini – I _

_So now it's either Darkrai or Zekrom hmm.. Well whatever it can still change! (Although I do like those two, ;3)_

_I'll just start the chapter, ne?_

**Chapter Two : Living with Green. The Phantom Pokémon?**

Naruto woke up in the room he shared with Green, it has been two months since he came to live here, he could still remember it perfectly.

_~~~Flashback In Naru's POV~~~_

_Green and I were walking towards his house with me trying to keep my egg from falling, prof. Oak had some business to do so he couldn't pick us up from the PokéCenter. _

"_Hey Naruto! Come on." Green said, pulling my arm. "We're almost there." He said with a big grin. I grinned back. _

"_Hai!"_

_Green knocked on the door, tapping his foot impatiently, while I stood behind him, what if Green's sister doesn't like me? _

_The door opened and a woman appeared in the opening, she had dark blonde hair, almost brown, and light green eyes. She was wearing a dark green sweater and black pants. _

"_Ah! Hello." She said to me with a kind smile. "You must be Naruto, Green told me a lot about you." I nodded while Green's face became red. _

"_Nee-chan!" He said, probably embarrassed. She laughed. _

"_Haha, come in, come in!" _

_Green and I stepped inside, and his sister closed the door. "Aha, I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Daisy Oak it's nice to meet you!" She said with a bow . _

"_A-ah.. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." I said, a bit shy though, also bowing. _

"_Well Naruto, you can stay here for as long as you want! I was just about to make some tea, do you guys want too?" She asked us, and we both nodded. "Green you can just go play with Naruto." _

"_Alright! Come on Naruto!"_

_Later___

"_Boys! It's bedtime." Daisy called us from the door. When we arrived inside she said to go to Green's room. _

"_Naruto, I made up a bed in Green's room for you, you don't mind sharing a room do you?" She asked him. _

"_Uhm.. No, I have shared a room with some people before I don't mind." I told her._

_She picked up something from behind her. "Here we still need to go shopping for clothes, but in the meantime you can wear this." She held up a pyjama with pokéballs on it. _

_~~~Flashback End.~~~_

When she found out about his past, from prof. Oak, to say she was shocked was an understatement. But after a while she just decided to drop it.

Now what he did, he still trained from time to time and he played with Green. It was fun. He and Kurama got closer too. Now that he thought about it his egg still hasn't hatched… Mhh.

"Ah. Naru! There you are, I was looking for you! Gramps said he will let us play with the Pokémon in his lab! Isn't that amazing." Green said with much enthusiasm.

"Yeah! That's so cool!" He answered.

When Green told him about Pokémon trainers he wanted to become one too. They had decided that when they can become Pokémon trainers ,at the age of twelve, they would go on a journey together. Green and he really liked playing in the forest with friendly Pokémon, or the ones in gramps lab.

When they arrived at the lab they say prof. Oak waiting for them.

"Hello boys. I know I told you guys you could play with the Pokémon but still be carefull, ok?" He said with a friendly smile.

"Hai, gramps!" Both of them said in unison, Naruto at first didn't want to call him gramps, but eventually he started doing it and now he always does.

"Let's go!" Green said, and he sprinted away with Naruto just behind him.

"Uhm.. With what kind of Pokémon are we going to play first?" Naruto said when they stood in front of the many doors.

"Fire… maybe?"

"Ah.. yeah, fire is fine." 

They opened the door that had a red plate with the word Fire(1) on it and quickly entered, not wanting any Pokémon to escape. Inside where many fire type Pokémon playing around, sleeping or eating.

The room looked like a forest, just like every different room had a different look best suited for that type.

"Uwaah~ there are much more Pokémon compared to the last time we were here."

"Yeah.. I think it's that time again." Green said.

"That time?"

"Yeah! Gramps told me that once a year a competition is held and trainers can battle the champion!(2) During that time they catch stronger Pokémon and sent the weaker ones here." He said.

"So.. when we get older we can battle the champion too?"(3) Naruto asked him.

"Yeah, sure! That would be cool!"

"So… how about playing with these Pokémon now?" He said as he saw a little Growlithe nudge his leg because he wanted to play.

Green just laughed and ran towards some of the fire Pokémon that were playing around.

_Later~_

After a whole day of playing with different types of Pokémon the boys were pretty tired. They now sat in Green's house and where watching TV

"_Hello Minna, Toru here! It's time for Koukan talk again! This time we will teach you how to ask your rival something, because you want to know how far he has come. So what I'll be teaching you is. 'How many badges have you got?' So when you want to ask that in Japanese just say 'Ikutsu bajji moteru?' Did you get it? Again? It is 'Ikutsu bajji moteru?' And this was our daily Koukan talk! Ja mata ne!"_ (4)

"Boys! It's time to go to bed!" They heard Daisy say from the kitchen.

"Hai!" They said and went to go upstairs.

When they were done in the bathroom they went to Green's and Naruto's room, Naruto was now wearing a white shirt and black shorts, where the two beds were shoved against each other.

When they lay down they noticed it was really cold.

"It's cold." Said Naruto shivering from it, his blankets didn't help shit.

"Then come here Naru."

Naruto grumbled some but rolled over to the other boys side and they fell asleep.

A few minutes later Daisy went to check on them only to see them fast asleep in each other's arms. She giggled and went to get a camera. "This is just too cute!" She said to herself.

_Next day~_

"DAAISYYYY!" A scream sounded throughout the house. The reason? Because Naruto and Green found themselves in a 'certain' position with swirly marks made by a marker all over their faces.

When they found her, after dressing quickly, she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"WHY?" The blonde kinda shouted in her face.

"It was fun!" Was their answer, accompanied with a laugh.

"But we can't get it offff!" Green said, pretty much with a whiny voice.

"Have you even tried using soap?" The question was followed by silence.

She sighed and stood up. Grabbing a washcloth and soap from the bathroom and then proceeded to wipe the boys clean.

"There! Happy now?" She said and sat down again in her chair. They nodded.

"We're going to the forest!"

"Wait! Have breakfast first, you shouldn't go out on an empty stomach." She said, while Naruto's stomach grumbled and he laughed, a bit embarrassed. Daisy grabbed the plates she had already prepared and set them on the table.

"Awesome! You made pancakes, thanks nee-chan!" Green said.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said and they started eating

When they were done eating Naruto and Green went into the forest to play.

_1 hour later~_

Naruto and Green, who was followed by Haru, were, right now, playing tag and Naruto just so happened to stumble upon this clearing, with Green following close behind.

"Mew!"

It was a pink glowing Pokémon, also known as the Phantom Pokémon, that let out a high pitched cry of its name.

The Mew flew closer to Naruto.

"Mew?" It said in a questioning tone.

Naruto stared at it with wide eyes.

"Green.. Do you know this… Pokémon?" He whispered to the brunet, who was as shocked as he was.

"I-I saw it once before…When I found you. It's a.. legendary Pokémon called… Mew."

The Pokémon came even closer to Naruto, who flinched away, when it suddenly sat down on his shoulder. He looked at it, wary of what it was going to do, but it just sat there chanting his name a few times.

When he suddenly heard a voice come from the bushes.

"Gh, another person beat me to it!"

The Mew looked up, hearing the voice too, and flew from his shoulder.

The person came running out of the bushes, he was a black haired boy around their age with red eyes wearing a Pokémon cap.

"It's my chance now! GO Poliwhirl!" The boy shouted while Naruto and Green moved a bit to the background.

"Use Watergun!"

The Mew looked up at the Poliwhirl as it attempted to attack, but the Poliwhirl was fling back with a smack of the Mew's tail. The Poliwhirl fell down and fainted.

"P-Poliwhirl!?" The boy shouted.

The Mew flew, once again, towards Naruto giving him a lick on his cheek, before flying away, leaving Naruto standing there.

"D-did he just?" He quickly wiped the saliva of his cheek all the while grumbling at the Pokémon that had just fled.

"Hey! Poliwhirl!? Are you okay? Get up!" The boy shouted once again.

"Didn't you see it?" Green said coldly, as he walked towards Naruto, looking at Red.

"S-see what?" The boy looked surprised, as if he hadn't seen Green at all.

"That Pokémon, was a legendary the Phantom Pokémon. It's strong, so if you thought you could beat it you were wrong…" It was quiet for a while, before Green spoke once again.

"Always know what your limitations are. If you don't then you're only beating on yourself." Was what he said, looking at Red one last time before his eyes moved to Naruto, who had just picked up Haru.

"Let's go Naru." Green said, holding out his hand, the blonde quickly took it and they walked away, leaving the boy there who was talking to himself about having lost.

_Later at the lab~_

After Naruto and Green left the forest they decided to just play at the lab, and right now they were picking with what type they should play with next.

Suddenly shouting was heard from another room, the room for Grass Pokémon, and the door still stood open.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE POKÉMON THIEF!"

A scream was heard after that. Suddenly many of the grass Pokémon left the room and ran.

"W-what is going on?" Naruto asked, but before Green could answer another shout was heard.

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!"

After which prof. Oak came out of the room with a boy that looked really familiar. The boy looked up.

"IT'S YOU!" He shouted and prof. Oak looked confused.

"So what? Can't I be in my gramps lab?" Green said to the boy, who looked shocked.

"YOU? You are his grandson!?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh… You know each other?" The professor asked the kids.

"No, we just met in the forest! What are your names anyway!?" The boy said.

"You know that you're supposed to give your own name first, right?" Said the blonde kid.

"I'm Red, what about you?" He asked the two.

"I'm Naruto and this is Green. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile, making Red blush and Green giving him a jealous look.

"Red, we still have to capture the Pokémon, see you later boys." Oak said as he left the lab with Red.

"So… what do we do now?"

"We just play with the Pokémon Naru. Let's go."

_Anddd the chapters already finished again. (Noooo.) hahaha yes it is._

_I have no idea how they keep Pokémon in a lab, though in the series you could see Ash's Pokémon running around in the lab, so I just made this up. (A lot of rooms with a different type each.) _

_I don't really know how the League works in the anime/manga(Been really long since I last watched it. Though I did see an episode yesterday expecting it to be a new one but Paul was in it. Hehe) but in the games you can just go whenever, but I decided this would be fun. It'll be like first, you have to battle other trainers and the last ten can challenge the League and champion._

_Wouldn't it be fun to challenge the Champion, like together then all the people will be like : Wtf is going on why are there two people!? Since it probably never happened before. If I picture it in my head it looks pretty fun ;p + They can both be the champion, I think it would be pretty sad if you travel with someone for years and suddenly one has to leave because you're the champion._

_Koukan Talk is actually a show in the game that teaches you how to say things in Japanese, there is also a show for the Japanese Pokémon names and many more!_

_So… Red and Mew have arrived. This was from the manga but there Green already had a starter and he fought it instead of Red, a lot of things they said in the last part was actually said in the manga. Pokémon Adventures._

_Oh! Something important, Naruto's starter will be the Eevee, he'll get it the day they leave for their journey. Green's starter, most likely a charmander but idk? Vote for it. _

_Minna – everyone, _

_Itadakimasu – (Don't know exactly) something you say before eating, _

_Ja mata ne – goodbye (or something like that.)_

_Oh and just a thing it's important! Naruto will be able to talk to the legendary Pokémon in the egg. Why? Because it has Kurama's chakra. Or should I not do this? _

_Wooh! My new thingy..thing..for 2013/14 arrived, it's from Aniway(though I don't think you've heard of it..) and it has a lot of info about all kinds of anime manga and games. (It's also a magazine!)_

_Oh, I have another question._

_Should I name Naruto's Eevee(male)_ 薫_Kaoru which means fragrance(I know it's manly ;) ) or_ 勝_Katsu_ _meaning victory, or something else maybe?_

_Blabla bla, still for the questions in the last chapter please answer and review!_

_Ja ne! -JL_


	3. The day before and Kuro?

_Hellooooo Minnaaaa-saaannn~! I'm here once again… yay!_

_Umnn.. I decided to already put up the pairing poll so when the other fic is finished I can start the other immediately._

_Also.. some time ago I went to see Monsters University.. Don't tell me you haven't seen the first movie. And I got a shit load of new ideas.. like fucking shit. Like Another ideaaa When Naruto was a kid(5 or something) Kyuubi send himself and Naruto to another world. In this world people have special powers, they are monsters who can change into humans, which they need to scare kids for energy, or for example, become invisible(Randallll is such a cutie!) In this world Naruto goes to school, but he notices he is different from the others, everyone is special but he can't transform into a monster. When he learns from Kyuubi he isn't from that world he goes to learn from him about Shinobi. They don't see him there for years, until he goes to College, to become a scarer, there he meets a lot of people, friends, enemies and maybe.. love? Humaniiizeeed!Monstersss yeah! but if I actually made this fic I wouldn't know shit on what the pairing would be. I was thinking of Terry/TerriXNaruto Orrrr Randall. But whatever it will be a long time before I get time for this. _

_But let's start with Chapteeeerrrrrr Three! _

**Chapter Three : The day before and ... Kuro?**

_~~~Flashback Naru's POV~~~_

_Green and I woke up in our room and got dressed for the day._

"_Green, Naru! Breakfast is ready." The voice of Daisy Oak was heard._

"_Hai! We're coming." Green yelled hard enough so Daisy could hear._

_Green opened the door, all the while being followed by Haru, and looked at me._

"_You coming?"_

"_Yeah, wait just a sec." I told him._

_I quickly ran to the other side of the room and I picked up the egg case. Professor Oak told me it was pretty close to hatching, so I should carry it with me. The egg case has a yellow lid with a Pokéball on top of it, so when it hatches I can immediately put it in the Pokéball, inside of the case was also a pillow-like blanket making sure the egg won't break from carrying it around. It really was a weird egg though, everyone I met said they have never seen an egg like this one, the egg had a white color on the top half with black on the bottom half in the middle were dark red spikes with one spike being bigger than the others._

_As I was staring at the egg I walked out of the room with Green and Haru and down the stairs._

"_Ah! There you guys are. Green can you put this on the table for me?" She said with a laugh, she was currently carrying a handful of cups and everything and honestly it looked like it was going to fall over any moment._

"_Uh.. Sure." Green grabbed the cups and put them down on the table while I put the egg on the empty chair and Haru jumped on top of the container._

"_Well let's eat!" Daisy said when they all sat down._

"_Itadakimasu!" We all said, and then we dug in. _

_I looked at Green's eevee as it jumped from the container and walked up to his food. Daisy had made some eggs, together with toast. I grabbed my tea and took a sip._

"_Ah! Kuso!" I gasped as it burned my tongue. I pouted._

"_Are you okay?" Daisy asked me with a worried face._

"_.. Yeah."_

_It was quiet for a few minutes, until everyone started eating again._

"_So.. Green, Naru what are you two going to do today?"_

_I looked at Green, I didn't know. Green normally chooses what to do, and I'm fine with that._

"_Ah.. I was thinking of just going into the forest today." He said._

"_Alright then. I know I have said this many many times, but still be careful okay?" She said with a smile and we both nodded._

_After we were finished with breakfast we helped with cleaning the dishes and afterwards went out into the forest._

"_Hmm.. Naru?"_

"_What is it?" I asked turning towards Green._

"_When was the last time you have trained?" He asked me._

"_Oh.. yeah.. I'll send out some clones." _

_During the time I've lived here, which has already been a year, I normally send out some clones and let them train. Master the jutsus I know and.. maybe make some new ones. It would definitely be hard to learn, since I don't have any scrolls or something like that. Sometimes I train myself, which Green likes to watch for some reason. I really do wonder how it is in Konoha right now. Has Sasuke returned? Is everyone happy? Do people miss me? I wonder… Not that many liked me, so they probably won't miss me either. But that doesn't matter right now! Now I have Green, Daisy, professor Oak and.. maybe even Red? We met him a few other times.. but Green doesn't seem to like him very much._

"_Tajuu __Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" __I yelled out while slamming my hands together in the Clone seal. Around two-hundred clones appeared, and they all disappeared. I don't even have to give orders anymore, they know what to do._

"_Let's go!" I heard from behind me, and I felt someone tugging my hand. I laughed and turned around, grabbing the egg case from the ground and following Green deeper into the forest._

_After running around for a while and playing with different Pokémon we sat down against one of the many trees in the forest._

"_Haa.. That was pretty tiresome don't you think?" Green asked me, all the while still catching his breath._

"_Hehe. Actually no. But I'm used to it." I said, laughing at Green as Haru decided to jump on his head._

_I looked at my egg once again, but suddenly it started giving of a weird dark glow. My eyes widened as the glow disappeared and came again._

"_What's happening!?" I screamed I was seriously starting to panic here. Green jumped up._

"_I don't know!? Should we go to gramps?" He yelled, pretty close to panicking too. I nodded at him and jumped up, but just as I wanted to pick up the case the glow became brighter and I had to close my eyes._

'_Ah.. I'm out.__' I heard a voice in my head, and it definitely wasn't Kurama's!_

'_Who are you! Kurama! What's going on!' I yelled in my head._

'_**Kit.. Don't panic! I think the egg is hatching. It's probably his voice.' **__Kurama's voice sounded in my head as it tried to calm me._

'_Then why can it talk to me!?'_

'_**I… I think it's because he has part of my chakra.' **__Kurama spoke once again. As the light subsided I opened my eyes once again, in front of me was a Pokémon it was taller than me by a few inches. I was a black Pokémon with a red spike like things on his neck, on top of his head was a white floating substance, also it had blue eyes with a white iris._

'_Hm.. I am Darkrai, the Dark part of the Lunar Duo, but you may call me Kuro.'__ The voice, which was now named Kuro, spoke in his head once again as the Pokémon stared at him._

'_I-I am.. Naruto.' I said to the voice._

'_I know that. Throw it.' __It said, while I gave him a questioning look._

'_The Pokéball. Throw it.' __The Darkrai spoke, meanwhile I got out of my shock and grabbed the Pokéball on the top of the incubator and threw it at Kuro. The Pokéball moved a few times until it clicked, and I had catched it._

"_W-what just … happened?" Ah.. I totally forgot about Green being here! _

"_I.. think my egg hatched." I told him, I looked at him he was sitting on the ground, he probably fell from the light or something else. I stuck out my hand and helped him up._

"_We should probably go to .. Gramps." He said and I nodded. I picked up the Pokéball and the egg case, and we walked back to prof. Oak._

_~~~Weeh… That was a long flashback. And now it's over :D~~~ _

"Naru, Green! Are you two finished?" Daisy came into their room and asked the question.

Naruto nodded yes to her and nudged the bag that was laying on the ground.

"I'm almost done!" They heard Green's voice from the other side of the room. "Yeah I'm done."

Daisy suddenly pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Ah! I can't believe you're already leaving tomorrow! I'm going to miss you two sooo much!" He heard Daisy say as Narutp felt a few tears welling up in His eyes.

"I'm going to miss you toooo~!" Naruto said, and when she let go he wiped away the tears that almost managed to slip.

He saw Daisy pulling Green into a hug and saying the same thing to him, and afterwards she whispered something in his ear, which made him blush and Naruto wonder what she said.

"Alright boys! You need to go to Gramps and get your starter Pokémon, your Pokédex and some other stuff, then you can just come back and get used to your new Pokémon and rest up for the next day, because then you will be leaving." She said to the two twelve year olds with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Now, go!" She said as she half pushed the two out of the room.

When they stood outside of the room they laughed for a bit.

"Let's go Naru." Green said with a smile, and he nodded.

When they arrived at the professor's lab they rang the bell.

The door opened and their stood professor Oak. He smiled at them.

"Hello boys! Come in, come in." The professor said as he let the two boys in.

They walked into his lab and into the room where he gives new trainers their Pokémon and the other stuff.

"Well let's give you a Pokédex first!" The professor said to them.

"Yes!" They both said.

Professor Oak walked to a table and picked up two Pokédex and handed one to both of them.

"Now.. I will give you your starter Pokémon. But since you both already have one Pokémon it's not really your starter… so.. hehe." He laughed a bit and then walked up to a strange machine. He pushed a few buttons and four Pokéballs were shown.

"First, Naruto. I want to give you this Pokémon, I saw how much you liked this one, think of it as a little birthday gift, I know it's almost your birthday again!" He said, and it was true, in eleven days Naruto would already be thirteen! He picked up the Pokéball in the middle and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto pressed the button on the Pokéball and threw it in the air. Out of it popped a light brown, fox like creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a large furry collar that is also cream-colored. It has four short, feline-like legs with three small toes on each foot. It also has brown eyes and long pointed ears. After the creature stretched its limbs he walked up to his new owner and nuzzled Naruto's foot.

"Vee!" It said.

Naruto stared at the Pokémon currently nuzzling his feet.

"This.. Is so.. Cooolll!" He said with starry eyes. He picked up the Pokémon and rubbed him against his cheek. "My very own Eevee! Sugoooii! You are so cute! Nee~ What am I going to name you?" He said, but suddenly stood still.

"Ne… Gramps, what is this Eevee's gender?" He asked the professor.

"Ah, Naruto, this little fellow here, is a male." The professor told him.

"Hmm… Then.. I'll name him.. Ahm.. Shin! Do you like that?" He said looking at the newly named Shin, Shin gave him a lick on his cheek. "Uhm.. I take it that means yes!"

"Now.. for you Green, since you are the first one to come here, you can still choose from all three of them." The professor told his grandson, who nodded.

"Firstly, Charmander, the fire type Pokémon." He said grabbing one of the Pokéballs and throwing it. Out of it came an orange, lizard like creature, with a flame tipped tail and big eyes.

"Char!" It said.

"Or, Bulbasaur, the grass type Pokémon." The professor said, throwing another Pokéball in the air.

"Saur!" said the green Pokémon with a bulb on his back.

"The last Pokémon, Squirtle, the water type." He threw yet another Pokéball, and out of it came a blue turtle like creature.

"Squirtle." The Pokémon said.

Green looked at all three of them.

"Hmm.. I'll take.. that one." He said as he pointed to the Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Came the happy cry of the Pokémon.

"Alright Green." Professor Oak put the other two Pokémon back in their balls.

"Here are your Pokémon's Pokéballs. Now that you have the Pokédex you can register them in it." He told the two boys, and they grabbed their Pokédex.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon, it can transform in up to eight known evolutions." Both of the Pokédex …said? They then pointed it at the Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild."

Afterwards Naruto grabbed the other Pokéball that he had and threw it, out of it came Kuro, the Darkrai, and both pointed their Pokédex at him.

"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them."

Then Naruto put his Darkrai back into his Pokéball.

"Then… Shall we go back?" Naruto asked, looking at both the professor and Green.

"Ah.. Wait! I still have some Pokéballs for you to take." The professor said as he handed the both of them five Pokéballs.

"Now go and rest for tomorrow!" He said.

Then they heard the bell rang and a voice.

"Hey old man! It's Red open up!"

_Alright and that's iittt!_

_Also .. Sorry for not updating for some time, I was in some hotel for a few day vacation, it was really fun though! :3 And we were at this ice cream shop and we sat down, next to us were three little birds made of … whatever.. and my mom sat closest to them. And what did she do? She flipped the menu open against one of the birds and it crashes on the floor … Well .. it couldn't fly, and it lost a tail._

_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu__ – Mulitple Shadow Clone Technique. It can create solid copies of the user up to a few hundred._

_Clone Seal __– The Hand Sign/Seal you use for Shadow clones, Wood release clones or Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)_

_^ Every time I use a jutsu or hand seal/sign I will put here what it means__… and stuff. _

_Kuro means Dark._

_Shin can mean : Advancing, belief, gentleman, heart, humble, new, progressive or true._

_The pairings you can vote for :_

_NarutoXKyou(Fruits Basket)_

_NarutoXZero(Vampire Knight)_

_NarutoXN(Pokémon Black/White 1 / 2)_

_NarutoXHugh(Pokémon Black/White 2)_

_NarutoXGold(Pokémon Heartgold/Soulsilver)_

_NarutoXSilver(Pokémon Heartgold/Soulsilver)_

_So… Still tell me(Pleaseeee) What should I name Naruto's Eevee? And what should the Eevee evolve into? _

_**Should there be onesided RedXNaru in this fic?**_

_**Should I make a chapter about how it is in Konoha? (The Konoha 9 are now 15/16 and Team Gai is 16/17)**_

_**How should I make the characters age? I mean I don't think they can get to the League in under a year, so how old will they be when they enter the League?**_

_Mueah I have no idea._

_Ja ne! - JL_


	4. Konoha?

_Hellloo again everyone! ;3_

_I wanted to telllll that I will be adding two more names to the pairing poll! Yay. If you have already voted but want to change it.. you still can! I'll put them at the end of the chapter!_

_Well then… let's move on with Chapter Fourrrrr! (Warningggg for fans that like Sakura… well …. There may be a chance that in this chapter there is a teeny tiny bit of bashing her .. *whistles*(O_0) )_

**Chapter Four : Konoha?**

_**After Naruto disappeared.**_

_Kakashi finally arrived at the Valley of the End, only to see a unconscious Sasuke and Naruto nowhere in sight. He picked up Sasuke and put him on his back, afterwards he started looking for Naruto, with no success._

"_Kakashi. I think he needs medical treatment. We should search for Naruto another time, the rain has already washed away most of the scent." Pakkun told his summoner._

_Kakashi looked at the small dog that had followed him into the clearing. "Yes.. You're right. Let's go." He said._

_On the way to Konoha Pakkun had went away with a poof of smoke and Sasuke had regained consciousness. _

"_Where … is ..-cough- he ..?" Came the weak question of the raven, who coughed a few times afterwards._

"_I.. don't know.." He told his student. "We could not.. find him.." He turned his head to look at Sasuke as he felt something drop on his shoulder, and it was definitely not the rain, the raven had closed his eyes again, and only now did he notice that there were tear tracks on his students face._

'_Ah.. he cried?' He thought to himself as they were nearing Konoha. _

_When they arrived at the gate of Konoha they saw that a group stood there, waiting for their return. Tsunade and Sakura were among them. When he stopped in front of them Sakura rushed forward when she saw her 'one true love'._

"_Ah! Sasuke-Kun! What did Naruto-Baka do to you!?" She screeched as she started to fuss over him. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, but it was enough to give her a glare after which she shut up._

"_Shizune! Take the kid to the hospital." Came the voice of Tsunade, Shizune quickly came and took Sasuke from Kakashi._

"_Hai, Tsunade-Sama!" She said as she took Sasuke to the hospital, followed by Sakura, who was currently questioning Sasuke about what Naruto did to him._

"_Kakashi." Tsunade said and Kakashi looked up. "Where is Naruto?" She asked the jounin in front of her._

_Kakashi started to look a bit nervous. "Uh..m.. Hokage-Sama, I had arrived at the Valley, but Naruto wasn't there. I searched for him, but the rain washed away his scent." Kakashi started to ramble._

"_Kakashi!" Tsunade said with a harsh voice._

"_So.. basically, Naruto is … missing." He said. _

_Tsunade's eyes widened…_

"_Ugh.. I need some sake." She said as she put a hand to her forehead. "We will need to ask the Uchiha brat what happened after he's treated." Tsunade said as she started to walk to her office in the Hokage Tower, to mourn for her loss._

_**..A week laterrrr.**_

_The godaime hokage stormed into the hospital and walked to the end of the hall, where the Uchiha was residing._

"_Now.. I need to ask you some questions." She said as she entered and sat down on the chair next to the bed._

_Sasuke, who had already been awake looked at her with a questioning glance._

"_We need to know what happened… At the Valley of the End." She said and she saw his eyes darken a bit, which was practically impossible since his eyes(iris, w/e) were black._

"_What do you need to know?" He grumbled a bit._

"_Everything." The hokage said, and Sasuke started explaining everything that he can remember , although not using too many words._

_**Four years later.**_

"SHIZUNE!" The blonde hokage yelled for her assistant. The black haired woman named Shizune came running into the room with a little pig in her arms.

"What is it Tsunade-Sama?" She asked the hokage.

"Oink!" The pig, also known as Tonton. "Quiet Tonton." Shizune whispered quickly.

"I want you to get team 7 for me, and hurry up!" Tsunade said as Shizune gave a quick hai, and left.

"Uhnn… I have no idea what to do with that team." She said to herself as she started mumbling about the team having no teamwork. And she took a big gulp from her sake.

"Aah~.. That's refreshing." When a poof of smoke formed in her office.

"What did you want with us, hokage-same?" The masked shinobi asked.

"I have a mission for you and your team." She said, just as the door opened and three other people walked in. They were Sasuke, the raven was still a genin due to being away from the village with Jiraiya(1), Sakura, also still a genin due to having no team… and doing nothing… and Sai, the socially awkward ROOT member.

"Uhnn! Sasuke-Kun~ Don't you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked in her 'flirty' tone, which sounds horrible for your information.

"What mission?" The Uchiha asked as he ignored Sakura who once again tried to flirt with him, as she was currently moving her non-existent breasts so that they were in his line of view.

"Oh.. you're all here, so I'll explain. I want you to find out who's presence and energy it is that still lingers at the Valley of the End, also why it is there and when it arrived at the place. It's already been here for over a year so people start to find it weird, including me. So go on and start!" She said to the four members of team 7, although Sakura wasn't really listening and was now pressing up against the raven.

"Ugh! Sakura just go away!" Sasuke said as he 'gently' shoved away the pink haired…_ woman_.

"Hai!" They also said to Tsunade as they quickly moved out of the window, although Sakura was lagging behind a bit.

As they had finally arrived at the Valley were Naruto and Sasuke had fought over 4 years ago the team immediately felt the powerfull aura of someone or something ...

"So what now?" Sakura asked as she plopped down on the ground, tired from the long run.

"We search, what else would you expect, ugly?(2)" Sai said as he avoided Sakura's punch.

"Yeah.. that's right.. But where to start hmm?" Kakashi said as he pocketed his _smut_, AKA Icha Icha Paradise.

As they were talking Sasuke took in the scenery, it hasn't changed anything since four years ago during his fight with Naruto. He started walking to the middle of the Valley, walking on the water and standing under the statues of Madara Uchiha and the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

**With Naruto and Green.**

"Red? You're giving him a PokéDex?" The blond boy asked the elder Professor.

"Yes Naru, I'm giving him one too." He said as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Open the door for me will you?"

"Uhm… Sure!" Naruto said as he ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello Red! It seems that you are going on a journey too.. right?" The blond asked with a dazzling smile as he opened the door.

"Ah.. m.. Yeah! You too then, Naruto?" The raven haired boy said as he tried to will away his blush.

"Yes. I am going too!" He said. "But come in! Gramps is waiting for you!" He told the boy, who nodded and stepped into the lab.

"Ah.. Red. I was expecting you." The professor said as Red and Naruto came back into the room, although Naruto was quickly pulled to the side by a jealous Green.

"We better get going, Naru." He said and Naruto nodded.

"Bye gramps! Bye Red!" Naruto said as he was pulled away by Green.

"Bye you two and good luck on your journey!" The old professor said after which they heard a door slam.

"So Red.. Let's get you a PokéDex, alright?"

_And I'm done! Whoo!_

_Why did Sasuke go on a trip with Jiraiya you ask? Wellll…. Since Naruto was gone and Sasuke definitely needed some time away from the village, and they could look for Naruto on their way._

_I have noooo idea what the guy calls her… I stopped watching after Sasuke left._

_Ohhhhh! __**I added a part in Chapter Eight of my other story**__!(So if you have read it you probably agree with me) I reread it today and seriously the kissing scene suckeeedd badly.. so I added a little more pervyme in it._

_Also… Sorry for the short chapter D': I just couldn't think of what to do next! Please review, tell me what you think of the story, make a suggestion on what I should do next, and answer my questionsss!_

_Alright this is the poll… for now! :D_

_Kyou – I_

_Zero – I_

_Gold – II_

_Silver – (Ahh.. no redhead? ( Kyou is orangeee don't try to change my mind D: )_

_N – ( Aww I think you're long hair is sexy mr. __Natural Harmonia Gropius… It's his full name! )_

_Hugh – ( No votes for Hugh? He's hot. )_

_Jack Frost(Rise Of The Guardians)_

_Draco Malfoy(Harry Potter)_

_Ahhh! Lately I've just totally been into Harry Potter again, and I bought the movie Rise of the Guardians, and seriously, I haven't even seen it and I already think Jack is fucking hot._

_If you want to change your vote.. just dooo it! Please vote on the pairings!... and still, what should I evolve their friggin Eevee's into?_

_Anddd also still :_

_**How should I make the characters age? I mean I don't think they can get to the League in under a year, so how old will they be when they enter the League?**_

_**Should there be onesided RedXNaru in this fic, or notttt?**_

_**Mhh…. I wonder.. Should I put someone else from Naruto in the Pokémon universe? They would go back four years in age.. which means the Konoha 9 would be 12/13 again, or maybe turn them into a Pokémon Naruto will catch. Just say yes or no, who you want it to be, human or Pokémon, what Pokémon they would be or what they would be(Trainer/Researcher/Breeder that stuff)! And the name of who you want it to be… I would prefer Sasuke… since it's their mission. And I don't like Sakura. **_

_Welllll Bye bye! _

_See ya laterr, alligatorr…(that was so lame)_

_Ja ne! - JL_


	5. Route 1

_Helloooo everyone!_

_Waah~ It's been pretty long, don't you think so tooo? Gomen._

_Y'know… lately I've been into a lot of Homestuck fics(Yaoi with Karkat in it… he's hot okay). I mean.. I think I would read/whatever the comic but the characters. just look so..(Don'tkillme!) stupid. I think that if it looked like an actual manga I would read it all day long. I'll still read it.. but I just think it would be more fun like that. And Karkat fanart is hot.. I like him with Dave or Gamzee best 3 but others tooooo. Kankri? Sollux? Everyone? Yeah!_

_Maybe I'll do a crossover one day… mmh NarutoXKarkat, anyone?_

_Well.. I've been ranting long enough._

_Enjoy the next chapter! FYI It's a day later now, so they're just leaving for their journey, also there will be no kangashkan VS Green fight… honestly he studies Pokémon and can't even tell when one has a baby.. it makes him look stupid, and while Red probably never even saw a Kangashkan in… ever._

**Chapter Five : Route 1.**

"Byeeee!" Naruto shouted once more and waved at the people that said goodbye to Green and him.

"…" Green said nothing as he waved for a last time at his grandfather and big sister.

A yip was heard from Green's head, where his Eevee lay peacefully, and Naruto started giggling. And so they were off.

Green grabbed his hand as they turned around the corner and lost sight of the people there. They were walking next to each other peacefully.. no care in the world right now.

* * *

"Do you think Daisy will be fine?" Naruto asked for the… how many had it been?

"Yes. Yes she will be fine, and no matter how many times you ask the answer won't change." He said as his hand itched towards his face in a facepalm motion.

"Alright… just making sure!" Naruto said with a big grin.

Currently Green and Naruto were walking on Route 1 on their way to Viridian city.

"Sooo… Why are we going to Viridian city again? I heard the gym was closed anyway." Naruto said, starting of in a whiny tone.

"Have you ever seen the map of the Kanto Region? It is the only way to get to other cities." He said. "You really are an idiot."

"Hey! Don't insult me!" The blonde yelled at him, but then started laughing.

"W-what?" Then the shorter boy suddenly ran away. "Where are you going!?"

Green sighed as he started running after Naruto. Suddenly a squeakish sound was heard and a second later a dull sound from something falling.

"Ah! Haru… are you okay?" He said as he ran back and picked up his Eevee. The brown fox-like Pokémon gave a nod and crawled back on his head. And then he looked around, with the blond nowhere in sight.

"Naru! Where are you?" He shouted and he got no answer, except for a few stares from other trainers. How come there are even so many of them, the population of Pallet Town is only like…. Ten, something like that? It's a small town okay!

But then he suddenly heard a laugh coming from somewhere behind the trees. And he decided to run in the direction of it.

"Naruto!" He shouted once again as he ran around the trees, then he saw a flash of blonde and he tackled it.

"AHH! Who is this!? Don't hurt me!" Ah? That is definitely not Naruto's voice. Green quickly stood up and helped up the blonde girl.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend." He said as he helped the small girl.

"O-oh. That's fine! I'm Y-yellow, what's your n-name? U-umm… Can you m-maybe show me? The way b-back to Route 1?" She said as she stared up at the much taller boy.. man she really was short.

"I'm Green. That's fine, follow me." He told the small blond, now named Yellow. He had been in this forest so many times, can't be too hard. Green looked around and quickly remembered where he was.

As he started walking the small girl quickly followed him. They walked back to the road the girl attempting to speak a few times, but always stopping mid-sentence.

"H-hey… that's a really c-cute Eevee you got there." She said as she looked at the Brown Pokémon with starry eyes.

"Yeah… She was my first Pokémon." He said.

"R-really!? I would love to have my own Pokémon someday! But my uncle said it was a bit too early… A-ah! I-I'm sorry I started r-rambling a bit."

"It doesn't matter." Green told her as they finally walked out into the open again. Ah there was the road too.

"We're here." He said as they got back on Route 1. "Now… if you'll excuse me, I still have to look for my friend."

The blond nodded. "Maybe I'll s-see you around some t-time… Bye!" She said as she quickly walked away back to Viridian.

Green sighed. Now he had to search for Naruto again. How long has it been?! Maybe he got lost? What if he fell down and got hurt!? … Alright, alright.. Calm yourself Green, man up no need to panic. He breathed in deeply and… ran off, going off to search for Naruto once more.

* * *

Hmm…. Did Green lose him?

Naruto panted and sat on the forest ground for a moment. He hasn't been hearing Green's shouting for some time now…. Had he wandered too far? And he just wanted to play too. He thought that the walking was a bit boring… and they had been walking for an hour almost! He just wanted it to be a bit more exciting…. But now he was lost…

Naruto looked around again… had he been here before? Ahh! This is so frustrating! He stood up and started walking again when suddenly he saw someone running in his direction, before he could make a move to get out of away the person had ran into him.

"Woah.. sorry bro. Did I hurt you?" The person said as he got up from the blond boy he had ran into.

"Ugh.. no. Who are you anyway?" He said as he looked up at the person that ran into him. He had short wild black hair, brownish eyes and his skin was a bit pale. The boy looked to be around 15 or 16.

"Oh.. I'm Kyou(1). Then.. what may your name be?" He said as he looked at the boy with a …flirty.. smirk? Was he seriously.. he was only 12 in this body!

* * *

"I'm Naruto." The boy in front of him had said. He was a pretty cute guy. Y'know? Golden blond hair, pretty blue eyes, tan skin and those whiskers… or whatever they are. How old is this kid anyway? Ha can't be much older than … 11? It doesn't matter anyway. Age isn't everything. Heh.

"Well, that's a pretty name." He said to the boy, and 'Naruto' gave him a smile, even though it may have been a bit awkward.

"Thanks!"

"So.. why are you here?" He asked the smaller… much smaller, boy. Why had he even been here? Why was he running….?

"Oh.. uhm.." The Naruto kid stood there a bit awkwardly. "You see… My friend and I, we're on a journey together. Yes? And today was our first day.. and the walking was getting boring so I thought 'Hey let's make this a bit interesting' so I… ran away. Hehe. And now I'm lost and then.. you came and ran into me and.. here we are." He finished of the explanation with a big smile. Boy.. that was a long.. 'why are you here' answer.

"Why are you here then.. Kyou, right?" Naruto asked him.

"Uhm… Yes it's Kyou. Why.. was I here?" He stood there for a bit.. pondering.. why.. OH! He was running from those guys that called themselves Team Rocket.. Where are they now anyway? The had enough time to ambush him while he was talking with the cute kid. Wait! He had to get away… right now!

"I have to go!" He said to the boy. "Some guys are after me." He whispered as he walked past the blond with a slight smirk. And he ran off, noticing that the kid was still watching him.

"Naruto! Are you there!?" He suddenly heard someone shout. And he looked back just in time to see some brown-haired brat run up to Naruto.

* * *

_Alright I finally finished! I had to do this really fassstttt… I have a lot more homework and tests than last year… but it was to be expected.. sorry but I just don't have as much time as last year.. I guess I just took it for granted. Damn._

_Kyou.. I made him up on the spot.. I just needed something to fill up the fic. Y'know?_

_So here some questions.. and please do answer._

_**What parts do you want in this fic? **__I mean some Canon shit. From the manga/anime/game whatever.. If you tell me something I may put it in with some changes of course._

_**Should Kyou come back?**_ _Should I add more of Kyou? Should heeee come back? Get a crush on Naru(the pervvvv)? Be a rival in love? _

_**What Naruto character should I add?**_ _No, yes? Pokémon, human? Trainer/Gym leader/Breeder,Type/Who's Pokémon?_

_Pleaseeee answer._

_Also here is the poll up till now! (If you really really can't choose.. you can pick two okay!?) I decided that the ones that have gotten zero votes till now will be removed (except for the ones from my other story.)_

_Gold – III_

_Jack – III_

_Zero – _

_Kyou –_

_Hmmm… Look who's tied. _

_Well... Hehe. Ever read Homestuck? No? Karkat is awesome 3_

_Ja ne - JL. _


End file.
